Broken Ice
by Silver Pride
Summary: The sickening sound of splintering wood filled the air for a moment, before quickly being replaced by the cruel laughter of the man who now held two pieces of cracked wood."What's wrong Jack?" Pitch leered as he inspected the winter spirit before him.The man could not help but feel satisfied as he listened to the gut-wrenching screech finally die down.He didn't just break the staf
1. Chapter 1

Pitch had been intrigued by the young chill bringer from the very moment he had set eyes on him, yet his true interest lay with the connection between boy and staff.

Being able to test this bond in such a way as he was now was, to put simply, thrilling.

The reaction of the young man was completely satisfying.

Jack Frost did not disappoint when the fear inspiring man had applied pressure to the enchanted cane.

The sickening sound of splintering wood filled the air for a moment, before quickly being replaced by the cruel laughter of the man who now held two pieces of cracked wood.

"What's wrong Jack?" Pitch leered as he inspected the winter spirit before him. The man could not help but feel satisfied as he listened to the gut-wrenching screech finally die down.

The pleasure that Pitch felt as he observed the once proud sprite being reduced to the trembling child that he truly was, could not be expressed with words.

"What is this? Is the infamous Jack Frost cold?" Pitch laughed as he carelessly tossed the useless wood away before meeting wide crystalline eyes.

"Do tell me, how do you feel now that the object of your existence is broken?" Pitch inquired to the silent Jack.

Jack remained standing where he was, eyes dulled, and arms tightly wrapped around him as if the mere limbs would protect him.

"Y-you..." The stuttered words barely heard over the howling wind.

"Yes? Speak up child, I cannot hear you."

"You b-broke it..." He whimpered as he tightened his arms even more, shaking legs now unable to hold the pale boy.

Suddenly, Pitch was kneeling before the boy. With surprisingly gentle movements, Pitch held the frost child's face in his hands, upturning it until yellow and blue orbs met.

"Oh, I broke something all right." Pitch chuckled, removing his hands, only to clap them in glee.

"This little test has turned out _much_ better than I had originally intended." He stated as he began to walk away, thinking of the experiment as he did so.

_Purpose: To determine the link between boy and staff, and to eliminate a threat._

_Hypothesis: If Frost's staff is broken, then his powers would diminish leaving a useless immortal in place of a semi-dangerous pest._

"Well, I was a tad off my mark on that one." Pitch shrugged, as he slowed to a stop, smile widening as he put more consideration on to that fact. "No matter, the outcome is just more rewarding."

A shaking voice drifted across the snow covered wasteland causing the dark haired nightmare to; once again turn his attention to the pale spirit on the ground.

" You...you broke it. You broke it all..." haunted cerulean eyes stared at the worthless twigs lying in the snow.

"Once again, an outstanding observation on your part. Now if you will excuse me, I have more important matters to deal with. But no worries," Pitch continued. "–I, unlike the guardians, understand you."

"I understand the unbearable pain of being alone." Another trademark smirk appeared on Pitch's gray face. "Therefore, I would be delighted to lend you one of my... friends."

Dark sand erupted from multiple shadows, forming together to create the shady appearance of a lion.

"Well?" Pitch inquired to the wild-eyed child. "I decided to change it up a bit. Any thoughts?" When Jack remained silent, Pitch sighed.

"Fine, be that way." Turning to his latest creation, his smirk widened. "Sick'im boy."

The last thing that pitch heard before he was surrounded by beloved darkness was the growling of his kitty and the screams of the damaged teen.

_Although the Hypothesis was slightly incorrect, the purpose was fulfilled. Subject is terminated._

_-_00000000000000000-_0000000000000-_00000_

Hey_ everyone, I am Antiana and I have just watched Rise of the Guardians!_

_This is my first contribution to this fandom, Please feel free to tell me what you think._

_I have a few more chapters done, so if this story pleases you, I will update soon._

_Have a good Thursday._


	2. Chapter 2

My epic answers to the Awesome reviews!

I CANT BELIEVE I GOT SO MANY! SCREECH!

Okay then...

FrostFan: What is your definition of fluffy?

AmaraRae: I comply with your request.

karasu99: Gee... I don't know... All of the chapters? That is a very high order.. Be prepared to pay for it in reviews! *Grin*

ChubbyTabby: Since you said please~

SerenePhenix: I agree, it would be bad if Jack died... But it would be fun to write *Evil grin*... I am an evil little girl...

Artistic Thinking: I can completely relate to you, Artsy ! I scourged the Fandom and could find none! That is one reason why I started this fic. I hope that you like it.

The Dp Fangurl: ... is continuing this Fanfic...

Malica15: ... Very cruel... he should get a teddy bear... (Pardon my warped logic...)

The sand beast charged with an almighty roar, lumbering towards the defenceless teen.

Jack did not fight. Nor did he attempt to run.

He merely shut his eyes tightly and attempted not to scream as he felt raiser sharp teeth penetrate his ashen skin.

He failed at his attempts and the screech burst from his lungs in a rush of chilled air.

Jack could feel the creatures jaw tighten before his seemingly weightless body was flung back and forth.

Suddenly the presence of the lion`s teeth disappeared as Jack was tossed through the air.

Only when he felt the wind rushing in his ears did Jack open his eyes... Only to see the unforgiving face of a wall of ice covered rock.

Somehow, Jack managed to twist his body in the air. Therefore his back hit the wall with enough force to leave cracks in the rough surface.

Dazed and in pain, Jack did not notice that he was falling until the wind was knocked out of him as he came in contact with the ground.

Listening to the fluttering of tiny wings and the dreaded sound of falling sand, Jack surrendered to blissful unconsciousness.

_-ooooooooooooooooooooooo_-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

I probably should have warned you of my short chapters...

Yes they are completely tiny and un-awesome/Prussian (YA HETALIA), but If this becomes a well liked story I may be updating regularly.

Please forgive me, because...um... I am cute? O_0 Look at my cuteness!

I am gonna shush now... Bye...


	3. Chapter 3

Baby tooth was not a happy fairy.

Having been stolen from Jack _and_ used as bait by Pitch, she was furious.

What made her most angry was the fact that Pitch had lied to Jack. Sure she knew that Pitch would not keep his promise, but that did not mean that he could throw her into this cold hole!

Usually she always thought of everyone as equals, no good or evil. But Pitch sure changed her mind.

Oh, she wished despicable things upon him. Horrible things like a mouth full of cavities. That would serve the nightmare king right.

Just as she was about to fly out of the cavern, a sickening crack from above caught her attention.

Before baby tooth could even turn her eyes upward, a thud from behind caused her to whip around and come beak to face with Jack Frost.

_Jack_!

_Her_ Jack was bruised, battered and... Leaking?

Correction, bleeding.

A sound of distress issued from her small mouth as she hurriedly flittered around him.

A little known fact about fairies is that they have great senses. And as she flew about Jack for the fifth time, baby tooth could not help but think that something was horribly wrong.

This looked, smelt, and even sounded like her Jack. But something was just... different...

This Jack did not _feel_ like her Jack.

Her Jack was spontaneous, cocky and filled with the mischief and joy of a thousand children.

This Jack was simply empty.

...

Yet even this did not prevent her from perching atop his head protectively as the Black snow started to fall.

-_-_-_-_OOOOOO

Hello again everyone, I just have one thing to say...

I am so proud of this Fandom!

This movie hasn't even been out for more than a mounth and already it is THRIVING!

Good Job Everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

I have suddenly gotten the urge to write a Percy Jackson/ Rise of the guardian crossover... Please check it out, I will try and get the first chappie up soon. Gotta write it first!

ENJOY!

The sand finally halted its decent and lay over a good majority of the canyon's floor.

The personified nightmare took its time to reform, knowing that there was plenty of time to play with the frost child.

Master Pitch had given it special instruction on how to deal with this pest.

Once in its new appearance, the darkened sand figure waltzed to the far wall ready to await the boy's awakening. All the while ignoring the indignant squeals of the little fairy.

After about an hour, the ice boy finally moved.

Although it was merely the flicker of the eyes, it was enough movement to encourage the dark being forward.

The raisin trilling of the miniature fairy making the child's face cringe in slight discomfort.

The sand figure stood tall and silent, uncaring dark eyes staring into dull blue.

"Hello..." The boy, Jack, rasped. "-Bunny... you're looking a bit shady today."

A single hefty foot lifted high before descending on unprotected flesh.

The pain filled groan that issued afterwards only encouraged the Sand-bunny to continue until a sharp crack echoed across gray stone.

Stepping away from the injured boy, sand-bunny took this time to change into another shape.

Shaded delicate wings twitched as the sand creature once again approached the fallen immortal

_-_000000000000000000_00000000_-_O

I would like to ask the readers a question, and for every answer , I will answer a question from you. Sound like a deal? Cool!

Question: What is your center? Why?

See you all later! Tata!


	5. Chapter 5

So far I have gotten some very interesting answers to the last question. Sadly I cannot even begin to fathom my own center. I DUN HAS NO CENTER! WAAAH!

Okay then...

I have also been asked by XxSpiritWolfxX: Will the real guardians find jack in this story or are you planning  
it in maybe a squeal?

Well, originally I thught of that, but then I considered the timeline of the actual movie. In a few chappies you will find out how I solved this lil problem. Thanks for asking, I love the thinks.

Next Question was from karasu99 :Well, how old are you? Just out of curiousity :)

I have very recently turned 15! Yaaaay! Now I am not the youngest in my classes!

And the last question is from theHuntress101. I completely agree! The movie was such a dissapointment! I was soooooo upset with it. Annabeth is Brown haired? WHERE IS HALFBLOOD HILL! THE BIG HOUSE! THALIA"S TREE!

AND WHAT IS WITH THE PURLS?!

*Calming breath...*

I choose book, all the way.

I truely have no clue how they are planning to continue with those movies.

Well, On with the Words, ENJOY!

))))))))))))))))))))))0000000000000000000000000000 000000((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((000000000000000

Baby tooth let out a screech of protest as she saw the new form the monster had donned.

If she had been offended when the sand had used Bunny's face as a mask, she was definitely _infuriated_ as she saw her beloved mistress's face warped by the dark sands.

Black did _not_ suit the Tooth Fairy.

The nightmare knelt beside her panting friend, and with the grace of a swan, lifted him from the freezing surface.

The dark creature flew to a considerable height before smiling and freeing Jack to plummet to the rigid ground once more.

Baby tooth knew that she needed to help Jack the moment she met his hazed, vacant stare.

"What are you...? Baby tooth... Where are you going?" the slightly slurred words echoed as the fairy flew upwards, into the cold wind.

"Baby tooth... Don't leave me here alone!" The desperate tone made Baby Tooth falter in her flight. She had nearly changed her mind and direction when she heard the first whoosh of sand.

Swerving around, Baby tooth barely managed to dodge the ribbon of sand as it whipped by her.

_Great_.

It seemed that the blasted sand demon had decided to, yet again, alter its persona.

_That's just cruel._

The dark tinted face of Sandman glared up at the mere fairy as he repositioned his whip for another strike.

)))))))))))))))))))0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000(((((((((((((((((((((((((

Question for you guys... ummm...

Would you rather... spend your life chewing paper OR kiss Barney the dinosaur?

BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

That puny imp was becoming even more of a nuisance.

Knowing that the fey was attempting to help the frost child, the animate sand gladly morphed into a more comfortable facade.

Whips of shadow formed in small nimble hands. With a flick of the wrist, the little bird swerved to the attention of the man made of darkness.

Once again preparing for another strike, an unaccepted pressure redirects the concentration of the man of sand to the boy who now clutched onto his leg.

When next glancing up, the Sand man did not see the young fairy. In its place was what appeared to be two shifting branches poking over the edge of the cavern.

Ignoring the slight tingling sensation that slowly spread up his leg, the sand being watched as the sticks eventually clattered to the ice coated floor.

The tingling steadily became more intense and continued to extend over his body. Soon the feeling became so extreme, Sand man could not help but glance down, eyes widening in shock at what he saw.

The blood splattered child of winter was _hugging_ him.

_Who on earth hugs pure nightmares?!_

_This kid is messed up._

_Wait... conscious thoughts? Something is changing!_

In a panic, the sand man whipped his eyes back to parasite on his leg.

Golden threads of sand quickly weaved through previous black.

Within sheer moments, bright shimmering light flowed over stone walls, expelling all shadows before traveling back towards the newly corrupted being.

"I missed you Sandy..."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000))))))))))))))))))))

BEHOLD THE POWER OF HUGS!

If any are confused:

By huggeling Dark Sandy's leg, Jack expressed that he was not afraid of him. Therefore recreating him into the old lovable Sandy!

Yaaay!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys!

I cant believe the number of people who actually like this!

I LURV YOU ALL!

Answer time~

To fluddershy: Frog legs, definitely.

To Capilla007: No, even though the black sand could manipulate itself into different forms it could easily pretend to be the guardians. But since Sandy was 'infected' with the sand, his entire essence is mixed in with it. As shown in the last moments of the movie, the children changed the nightmares into Sandy by showing no fear.

Tada!

….

The first thing that he knew was the cold.

The icy air gnawed at gold touched skin as the newly awakened guardian blinked away the drowsiness that dwelt in his mind.

In one fluid motion, the sandy haired man was on his feet and inspecting the unknown surroundings.

A slightly familiar squeak from the right indicated to Sandy that he was not the only life form in this pit.

Reeling towards the sound, the silent guardian was greeted with a sight that would be greatly wished unseen.

The youngest member of the Guardians lay on the icy floor, blood seeping from multiple wounds and half lidded eyes staring blankly at an unseen point in the air above.

One of the boy's pale hands lay across a clothed stomach as the other busied itself in the thin layer of snow, fingers slowly twirling as he manipulated the surface of the frozen water particles.

Sandy hurriedly stumbled over to his fallen comrade, collapsing to his knees in front of the boy as he began to inspect the child's wounds.

Before Sandy could even begin his examination, he was forced to face the protective fury of the small fairy that glared up at him from its current residence in the boy's silvery hair.

After calmly flicking some dream sands into the fairy's eyes, Sandy carefully lifted the petite creature and settling her into the warming depths of his hair, he then began to scrutinize the wounds of the teen before him.

...

If you could have super powers, what would they be?

PS! First chapter of the Percy Jackson/ Rise of the Guardians Crossover is up! WOOO


	8. Chapter 8

The dream weaver soon halted his inspection as he came upon the fact that all of the blood surrounding each injury had completely frozen over. Nothing could be done for Jack in this environment; therefore, Sandy began preparations to transport the winter spirit to the North Pole.

The Sand man stopped summoning his golden wisps the moment he heard the muttered words that came from the blue lips of his young companion.

Among the words that Sandy caught and actually understood was the repeated phrase of, "Gotta get home..."

Nothing could possibly express the surprise that jolted through the Dream man's body when a previously thought immobilised Jack jerked himself into a shaking standing position.

Golden sand became alive with questions as Sandy rushed to attend Jack as his body became slightly unbalanced, only to be weakly pushed aside as the frost child staggered towards something that lay near another wall.

Jack literally _fell_ to his knees as he dusted snow off of his half buried staff...

Well, the _pieces_ of his half buried staff.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sandman could not stifle the gasp that issued from his mouth as he viewed the two chunks of wood being cradled to the winter spirit's chest.

Slowly but surely, Jack pulled both halves of his staff away from his body and stared at them with shaded blue eyes, all the while continuing to murmur inconceivably.

After a few attempts at forcing the two halves together, Jack gradually rested his forehead against the cold surface of the wall.

In a flurry of movement that soon left him winded, Jack thrust the two pieces of wood deep into the snow.

With a prominent question mark floating above his head, Sandy watched as Jack purposefully pulled the, now snow tipped sticks from the ground.

The boy gave him no heed, and merely continued muttering as he stared at the staff's parts.

"Two halves... Two parts... Same whole..." The gears were clearly working hard in Jack's head and in moments a shaking grin appeared on his face.

"Two halves of the same whole." The child whispered.

Sandy's confusion was only strengthened as Jack gripped the snow coated tips of both sticks.

Nothing happened for a few moments. No strain appeared on Jack's as he simply held his broken staff.

And they waited.

No spontaneous lights or sounds.

They simply waited.

By the time Jack finally struggled to his feet, Sandy was practically asleep.

...

YO, wassup ma home Dooogggs?!

... I dont think that really worked out...

So, I decided to watch Rise of the Guardians again tomorow. Anyone wanna go too?

...I have no friends...

Oh well...

So, question...umm

If you could control a element, what would it be?

See you all later. And have a awesome New years!


	10. Chapter 10

Glistening frost twisted across splintered wood. In the end, Jack held two ice-polished halves of the same twisted cane.

"Time to go home..."

Wind tentatively swirled down into the cavern, whipping 'round Sandy before seeming to embrace the open-armed spirit.

"Wind, Take me home?" the teen requested gently.

Within seconds Jack was lifted from the ground and travelled weightlessly upwards.

Sandy swiftly gathered a sand cloud and sped to catch up with the roving spirit.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack drifted through the air at an unbelievable speed.

Twirling and spiralling as if he were a meagre snowflake.

But there was no emotion. No joyful whoops nor simple grins.

In fact, it almost seemed as if Jack was asleep. Eyes closed, he simply trusted the winds to take him to his destination, _home_.

To tell the truth, Sandy was quite curious as to where the young winter bringer lived.

North lived in his thriving, magnificent workshop. Tooth often resided in her lavishing tooth palace with all of her fairies. Bunny had his own _world_. And even Sandy had his own gold-sand fort.

With those thoughts in mind the Sandman half expected Jack to reside in a brilliant ice castle.

When the three ( no one forget baby tooth) of them reached the small town of Burgess ,Sandy was yet again perplexed.

Today was just a baffling day.

First he wakes up at the bottom of a _freezing_ cavern. Has a face off with a angry Fairy. Finds a beaten and injured Jack who _should not even be awake in that state_. And to top it all off , Jack is not acting like _Jack_.

Suddenly the wind became more active, rushing about wildly banging on shutters and windows without hesitation.

And as Sandman was quickly learning; were the wind goes, Jack soon follows.

The sound of shattering glass became muffled by the howling of the rushing air, and Sandy instantly flashed to the now broken window pane, tentatively peering inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie was not stupid.

He knew how late it was. He should have been asleep _hours_ ago.

But sleep was a minor sacrifice compared to the inner conflict that he was having now.

There had always been people who did not believe. There had also been people who were not afraid to express their thoughts on Jamie's own _childish _and_ unrealistic_ beliefs.

But the number of those people had gradually increased; even his closest friends had given up on the dreams that so often filled their minds.

Staring at the stuffed bunny in his hands, Jamie imagined it to be the Easter bunny that had once appeared in his room.

"-Show me a sign. _Anything_. Prove to me that you exist." He whispered, staring intensely at the toy in his hands.

Suddenly, the bedroom window shattered inwards.

The shock of this action found Jamie huddled under a blanket, Bunny thrown across the room during the act.

Once the surprise dulled down, Jamie cautiously shifted to the end of his bed, looking for whatever had collided with his window.

Instead, the sight that greeted him was a levitating toy bunny.

Jamie gasped in awe as he witnessed delicate silver frost lace the patched fur, before coming to realise what had just happened.

"Frost..." Brown eyes grew wide as a figure began materialising on his bedroom floor.

"Jack Frost."


	13. Chapter 13

"Wind" Jack drew the word was out into a whine as he lay sprawled across the floor fiddling with the small toy that was clutched in his hands. "Why'd you drop me? That hurt..."

"You- your Jack Frost."Jamie whispered in wonder. Cautiously moving off of the bed and shifting closer to the mysterious being.

Jack's focus was pinpointed on the small rabbit in his hands. "And you are fluffy."

"What? I'm fluffy?" Jamie questioned, pulling the blanket closer around himself.

Ice coloured orbs shifted and met innocent brown."No, you are Jamie, this charming rodent is fluffy."

If possible, Jamie's eyes widened even more. "How do you know my name?"

"I Know your name and the names of all your friends, I know that you have a little sister named Sophie, and that you have a deep interest with anything supernatural." He muttered emotionlessly as he began to stroke the frozen matted fur of the bunny.


	14. Chapter 14

ANSWERS TO YOUUU!

To fluddershy: What am I good at?... Um... I guess I am good at reading. I can eaily become absorbed into the pages of a book. Some of my friends say that I can become _too_ absorbed. My mom also says that I have a strange ear for music. I used to play the piano, that is untill I quit. I was forced into learning. But I can easily sit at a piano and recreate a random song.

To fluddershy again! What would my power be? I would agree with your answer. To fly. I used to dream of flying when I was younger. It got to a point when I attempted to jump off of our stairs. When I think of flying, I think of an overwhelming freedom.

Thank you for your Interest, dearest fluddershy. I would love to hear more about you too.

...

"I Know your name and the names of all your friends, I know that you have a little sister named Sophie, and that you have a deep interest with anything supernatural." He muttered emotionlessly as he began to stroke the frozen matted fur of the bunny.

" But...how do you know that? I've never seen you in my life. It makes no sense." Jamie stated, eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"_I _think it makes perfect sense." Jack retaliated. "One will observe much when they have nothing better to do. I do enjoy playing with you and your chums, even if you never notice me."

Jamie was about to say something when Jack spoke again.

"Sandy, the window's opened. Stop looking like a creeper and come in."

Whirling towards the window, Jamie could clearly see the Sandman staring him.

"S-sandman!" he gasped in surprise. "Why is it that Magical beings are showing up in my room a lot lately?" He murmured to himself, barely catching the smile that Sandy gained at the words.

"Well," Jack Frost grunted as he stumbled to his feet. "- this has been loads of fun, but I have somewhere to be. Ciao." Just as he was about to jump out of the window, Sandman stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.


	15. Sorry, Important!

Hey guys Its me again. Sorry for not updating in a while, life has been busy. *sighs tiredly*

Finished exams, passed and got onto honor role thanks to acrap load of studying.

But now I have a problem that hopefully you can solve.

During my hours of studying and absorbing information, I have lost track of my thoughts on this story.

If any of you have any suggestions I would be eturnally gratefull to you if you shared them.

...

Please? *Puppy Dog eyes, lips trembling pathetically*

...

Anywho onto a less God-im-depressed mood.

How was everyone's Valentines day (or as I like to say, _Universal-murder-orange-nickle_ day)?

Well mine was completely lonesome. Not a single Card...

But I suppose that is alright. *shrug*

Oh, hey! And I cannot forget to shout out to **FrostFan1**!

To answer your Question, I think that I would be a Bird of predator,like a Falcon. I ust want to fly freely through the air with limmited worries of being killed and/or eaten.

Please Give me your views on where you wold like this story to go!


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie watched as the Sandman silently scolded the spirit of winter, small sand figures appeared above his head, the most reoccurring one was the picture of a bunny.

Jamie's bunny.

Sudden realisation hit when Jack expelled a miserable sigh.

Walking over to Jamie, Jack carefully pulled the toy out of his sweater pocket.

"Fine... Here." Jack's eyes were downcast as he held out the stuffed animal for Jamie to take.

Feeling the odd depression that had fallen over the frost being's persona, Jamie couldn't help but feel for him.

"No, it's alright." Jamie stated hesitantly, pressing the fur covered plushie firmly into Jack's hands. "You can have him." Jamie smiled at the sudden joy and confusion that crossed Jacks face.

"I don't think I need him anymore anyways. I was already planning on giving it to Sophie as a gift. But, I guess it can be a _sorry-for-not-noticing-you-befor_e present."

Jack simply stared at him, eyes filled with something that Jamie couldn't name.

Sandy watched the scene with well knowing eyes, a small smile playing at his lips.

A single tear escaped Jack's eye, making a watery trail down his pallid cheek before falling to the ground, frozen.

"Th-thank you..."

"You are very-" Jamie couldn't even finish his sentence, Jack had already flown away.

"-Welcome?"

While Jamie was busy pondering what had just taken place, Sandy was practically falling out the window looking for where Jack had flown to.

Suddenly, an idea came to Sandy.

_Who better to help find Jack's home than a child who is practically his neighbor. _

Grabbing the young boy by the hand, Sandy Ignored the child's protests as he forcefully dragged him out of the wind-whipped window.

_OOOOO0OOOOO_

_gfggcv 3fjghj *bnccxgdcf###vb _

_I NEED PEOPLE TO YELL AT ME!_

_I JUST REALISED THAT I HAD YET TO UPLOAd THIS!_

_Damn..._

_Sorry guys, Im a true duggermugget._

_Hate me._

_Guys. I desperatly need you all to yell at me constantly. I am doubting my writing abilities. I have so many stories on the go right now it isn't even funny._

_Please. If you have a lot of free time and have the abilities to keep my mind on track, take a look at my profile and Follow/Friend/ or whatever me on any of the posted websites._

_Please._

_I beg you._

_I do not want to forget any uploads..._

_HAVE A GOOD EASTER_


End file.
